


be a freak like me, too

by orphan_account



Series: one shots and drabbles [7]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Brooke is a professor, Exhibitionism, F/F, Kinda, Lesbian AU, Mommy Kink, Public Sex, Strap-Ons, Vibrators, specifically Vanessa's professor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-20 22:10:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Brooke is a psychology professor and Vanessa is just one of the many students enamored by Professor Hytes, but she's the only student Brooke is enamored by.aka a prompt from tumblr about B using a remote-controlled toy on V





	be a freak like me, too

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Freak" by Lana del Rey
> 
> Also ty to whomstever sent this prompt in! I appreciate it<3

_ “Ugh fuck,” _ Vanessa groans, a sharp ringing sound waking her from her peaceful slumber. She doesn’t even check the caller id before swiping to answer.

“Hello?” she mumbles, groggily into the phone.

“Good morning, baby girl!” Brooke chirps from the other side of the line. Vanessa’s cheeks flush like they do every time Brooke calls her any affectionate pet name.

“What are you doing calling me so early? Class doesn’t start for another hour,” Vanessa whines, only half-joking.

“Nessa, it’s 10. That’s not early,” she replies, a soft laugh bubbling from her chest.

Vanessa groans like a petulant child, “yes, it is.”   
“Alright, alright, don’t get all grumpy on me now, I just wanted to ask you something.”

“What is it?”

“Can you come to my office about ten minutes before class starts. I have a present for you,” Brooke says, enthusiastically. Vanessa thinks she’s much too enthusiastic for the early morning, but the prospect of a gift from Brooke is enough to put a little more pep in her step.

“A present? What for? Being your favorite student?”

“No not for that, even though you  _ are _ my favorite student,” she says. Vanessa can practically picture Brooke playfully rolling her eyes.

“Alright, fine. I’ll come to your office, but it better be good, considering I’ll be missing out on precious sleep because of it,” she jokes.

“Oh, I bet it’ll be just what you need, my sweet girl,” Brooke purrs into the phone. Vanessa can feel her cheeks heat up and her cunt twitch with interest.

“Oh, so it’s gonna be  _ that _ kinda present then, Mami? Should I wear somethin’ sexy?”

“You can wear whatever you want, baby. You’ll be gettin’ your present whether you show up in sweats or half-naked, even though your gift will work a bit better if you’ve at least got some panties on.”

“What’s that s’posed to mean?”

“You’ll see. I gotta go, I’ll see you before class. Love you, sweetheart,” Brooke says.

“Love you too, see you later,” Vanessa finishes, hanging up the line before Brooke can hear her heart start to hammer in her chest like it does every time Brooke tells her she loves her. 

Maybe in hindsight, it hadn’t been one of Vanessa’s best ideas to fall in love with one of her professors, but at least the feeling was reciprocated. They’d met two years ago, when Vanessa was a sophomore, at one of the cafes close to campus. Totally cliche, but Vanessa was looking down while she was walking, knocked into Brooke and spilled her coffee everywhere, totally making a fool out of herself in front of this hot, tall blonde. Vanessa stumbled through wiping at the woman’s shirt and hurried apologies in the bathroom that soon turned into heated kisses, and eventually dates, then eventually Brooke calling Vanessa her girlfriend. She knew Brooke taught, but she never specified where, so when Vanessa started looking at higher-level psychology courses she would need after her sophomore year, she was surprised to see Brooke’s name as the instructor for quite a few of the classes. At first, she had cried, thinking her degree had to come first so she’d need to stop seeing her, but Brooke had held her and told her it would be okay, that they’d figure everything out. That night was the first night Brooke said she loved her, and Vanessa started to believe everything would really be okay, even if they had to sneak around. The rules they had come up with seemed to be working. Brooke never showed any favoritism towards her in class and graded her the same way as everybody else. And in return, Vanessa never tells any of her friends about the mystery woman she’s been seeing all this time.

Vanessa’s alarm suddenly rings throughout the room, signaling it would be time for her to wake up if Brooke hadn’t called. She peels herself out of bed and dresses quickly in a short sweatshirt dress and her favorite sneakers, the ones Brooke had bought her. Not that Brooke was her sugar mommy, per se, but the material items that came with having a girlfriend with a more than cushy job Vanessa certainly didn’t complain about.

Vanessa yells goodbye to her roommate before bounding out the door and across the apartment complex to get to the bus stop that’d take her across campus, to Brooke. Not more than twenty minutes later she runs up the stairs of the building to Brooke’s office. She knocks on the door and waits a moment.

“Professor Hytes?” she calls out in her most kiss-uppy student voice, just in case anyone was in earshot. All of a sudden the door opens a crack, just enough to yank her in. In less than a second Brooke has her pinned up against the back of the now locked door, lips on hers.

“I missed you, baby,” she says against Vanessa’s lips.

“You just saw me yesterday,” Vanessa points out, matter of factly.

“I always miss you,” she replies as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. Vanessa smiles and pulls Brooke down for a quick peck, a quick peck that soon turns heated, with Brooke’s fingertips gently brushing the exposed skin right below the hem of her dress. Brooke’s the first one to pull away, Vanessa whining in response.

“I know, baby, I know, but we gotta get to class in a few and I still gotta give you your present,” Brooke says, a predatory gleam in her eye. Vanessa watches quietly as Brooke grabs a small gift bag from her desk.

“Here, baby,” she says, handing Vanessa the bag, along with a kiss on her temple. Vanessa sucks in a breath when she opens the bag. Inside there’s a discreet black box and upon opening it she finds an odd U shaped silicone thing.

“What is it?” She asks, turning the thing over in her hands. Then, Brooke picks up a remote and presses a button and the thing in her hand whirs to life with quiet but intense vibrations.

_ Oh. _

“Want me to put it on for you, hmm?”

“What? Now? We have class,” Vanessa stammers, shrinking under Brooke’s intense gaze.

“I know, princess, but if you’re a good girl no one will notice and if you’re extra good, mommy will reward you after,” Brooke rasps into her ear. Vanessa’s cheeks go bright red, it was her who had started the whole ‘mommy’ thing and Brooke rarely used it on her own accord, usually waiting for Vanessa to say it; even though it was a huge turn-on for both of them.

“Yes, mommy,” she squeaks, already completely submissive towards the older woman.

“That’s my girl, my good girl,” she praises, raking a hand through Vanessa’s hair, “up on the desk and I’ll show you how it works.”

Vanessa slides up on the desk, letting Brooke pull her panties down. 

“Aww, would you look at that, you’re already wet for me. Did you get all riled up just from kissing me, baby?” she coos, fingertips lightly dancing over Vanessa’s sensitive inner thighs.

“Please touch me, mommy,” she whines, squirming in Brooke’s hands.

Brooke clicks her tongue.

“Now, now, baby girl, you know we have to go to class in less than five minutes. Let me show you how your new toy works so we can get going, okay?”

Vanessa swallows a lump in her throat, the thought of sitting in class while Brooke tortured her for an hour with a vibrating toy makes her thighs tremble and her heart race. Instead of fighting the issue further, Vanessa opens her legs more for Brooke and nods her head. Brooke takes the toy from Vanessa and coats the thicker part of it in lube.

“Okay, baby, this part’s gonna go inside you,” she says, parting Vanessa’s lips with her forefinger and thumb. She inserts the toy inside her, Vanessa’s hips twitching with anticipation. 

“The other end of the toy has an on and an off button and it rests above the waistband of your panties, so if you need to red out just turn it off and you can feel free to leave, okay? I don’t want you to be uncomfortable, baby.”

Vanessa nods, biting her lip. As much as she loved the roughness of their sex life, she always appreciated how Brooke always made sure she was 100% comfortable with any type of play they were engaging in, it made her feel safe and cared for. 

“Here, stand up, let me help you put your panties back on.”

Vanessa stands, her legs slightly wobbly even though Brooke barely touched her.

“Look at you, all worked up for me,” she purrs, bending down to pull Vanessa’s lace panties back up around her hips. 

“You ready to go, sweetheart?” Brooke asks, pulling her in for one last kiss before they have to go back to being just professor and student. Vanessa leaves the room first, most likely noticeably flustered, well maybe if anyone saw her they’d just think Professor “hard-ass” Hytes just yelled at her about something and that’s why she’s so flustered. Vanessa takes a seat in the middle of the third row, the class is held in a big lecture hall, so the rows go back further and further. The seat she takes is just far enough where she can make sure eye contact with Brooke, but it won’t be as direct as if she’s in the first row. Brooke enters the hall a few moments later, greeting the class enthusiastically. One of the things Vanessa loves most about Brooke is how passionate she is when she teaches and how passionate she is for her students. Seeing Brooke so in her element never fails to make Vanessa swoon. 

The first 15 minutes of class go by smoothly, there’s a pop quiz, so the room is silent, keeping Vanessa on edge. When she gets up to turn in her quiz her eyes meet Brooke’s for a moment, the older woman’s eyes mischievous. Vanessa has to squeeze her legs together underneath her desk after that. Once everyone’s finished with their quiz Brooke begins to talk about announcements, assignments, upcoming exams, etc., every few moments glancing over at Vanessa. Every time she does so Vanessa feels herself get a little wetter, a little slicker between the thighs. She’d surely have to wait until everyone else is out of class to stand up in case she had an obvious wet spot on her dress. Brooke keeps Vanessa on edge the entire time she speaks, never once letting the toy buzz to life inside her, but Vanessa knows she will. She’s just teasing her right now, soon enough she’d let up and give Vanessa something,  _ anything. _ Vanessa knows she hasn’t forgotten about the heat coursing through her middle but somehow she’s caught off guard and it’s like Brooke knows because when she picks up the “remote for the projector” that turned out to  _ actually  _ be the remote to the toy in her panties she’s reminded again. Brooke must’ve put it on the highest setting already, the quick vibrations making her legs shake involuntarily.

“Why won’t this thing turn on?” Brooke groans, playing dumb as she points the remote uselessly at the projector.  _ Fuck.  _ She knows exactly what she’s doing. Suddenly, the vibrations cease and Vanessa’s trying to hold it together.

“Oh! Silly me, I was using the wrong remote!” Brooke chirps, sparse giggles erupting from the class before her. She then switches Vanessa’s remote for the real projector remote and starts teaching. 

Already, 45 minutes have gone by and Vanessa’s in the home stretch. Brooke had only turned the toy on two other times throughout class, but it’d been a while. Vanessa’s sure any moment Brooke was gonna pull a big stunt or something. There’s no way Brooke would just leave it at that. She isn’t like that.

Vanessa’s starting to think maybe Brooke  _ is  _ just gonna just leave it be for the rest of class. There’s 5 minutes left of class and Brooke still hasn’t even so much as glanced at the remote or her for that matter. 

“Alright, guys, time for our end of class review,” Brooke announces with a clap of her hands. She stands behind the podium, her fist clenched over the remote, and not the one to the projector. Brooke scans the classroom, her eyes finally landing on Vanessa. She quirks an eyebrow at her.

“Miss Mateo, can you please give us a little recap of what we went over today,” she says.  _ Fuck, that sneaky bitch,  _ Vanessa thinks to herself as the vibrator turns on, slow and steady, barely enough to make Vanessa squirm.

“Well, we went over-uh,-” she stammers, Brooke slowly turning up the intensity of the vibrations with each word.

“Cat got your tongue there, Miss Mateo?” she smirks playfully.

“Um, no, sorry Professor Hytes. Uh- we went over behavior analysis theories and - _ oh, _ ” she practically moans at the end as Brooke turns the vibe up to what must be full blast because it’s almost rendered Vanessa speechless.

“Spit it out, Mateo, we’ve got places to be.”

“And-uh- behavior analysis theories and that’s all,” Vanessa finishes.

“I guess I never said be specific, but I suppose that’s not technically wrong. Thank you, Miss Mateo,” Brooke says in a barely noticeable, but still sly voice. Brooke checks her watch and claps her hands together again to get everyone’s attention.

“Alright guys, class is over, I will see you all next week. Have a wonderful weekend,” she dismisses the class and Vanessa almost gets up before Brooke’s calling on her again.

“Miss Mateo, will you please come see me?”

Vanessa nods curtly as the girl next to her, Ariel or some shit, snickers.

“Yes, Professor Hytes,” the girl song-songs. Out of the corner of her eye, Vanessa can see Brooke’s cheeks tinge a light pink, but she pulls herself together quickly as half the students haven’t even made it out the door yet. Vanessa remains in her seat until the last few people exit the room. Brooke wastes no time closing both doors behind her students and beckons for Vanessa to come to her. Gathering her things Vanessa stands on shaky legs, still very aware of the toy vibrating, now at a slower pace, inside her.

“C’ mere, we don’t have all day, baby.”

As soon as Vanessa’s within arm’s length Brooke pulls her close, one hand on the back of her neck and the other wrapped around her waist.

“You were so good for me, pretty girl, so good,” she praises, pulling Vanessa in for a kiss.

“As much as I want this as soon as possible, shouldn’t we go to your offi- _ oh shit,” _ Vanessa moans softly as Brooke’s lips suck and nip at her neck.

“If you’re nice and quiet we won’t get caught in here, I promise. Is that something you want, doll? Want mommy to fuck you right here?”

Vanessa squirms in her grasp. “ _ Yes, mommy, please.” _

“I want you bent over the desk in the back,” Brooke growls, pushing Vanessa towards the back of the room, following close behind. Vanessa does as she was told and bends over the desk, pushing her ass out.

“Look at you, princess, all ready for mommy. Good girl.” 

Brooke hikes the skirt of Vanessa’s dress up around her waist and pulls her panties down her legs. After turning off the toy that still buzzed inside Vanessa, she gently pulls it out. Vanessa whines at the emptiness, her cunt pulsating around nothing.

“Awww, my poor baby, you just need it so bad, huh?” Brooke coos, her voice sickeningly sweet. Vanessa only whimpers in response, earning her a sharp slap on the ass.

“Use your words, baby girl, or else mommy won’t know what you want,” she reprimands.

“ _ Please touch me, mommy, please,”  _ Vanessa begs breathlessly, “ _ want your fingers in me so bad, please.” _

_ “ _ Oh, you want my fingers, baby? I think I’ve got something a little better,” she says, pulling away from Vanessa. She unbuttons her work pants and pushes them down, Vanessa watching intently. Vanessa’s brain just about short circuits when she sees the thing strapped deliciously to Brooke’s thigh. There, tucked to the side and strapped securely to her leg is a lengthy pink dildo attached to a harness that sits securely over her hips.

_ “Fuck that’s so fucking hot, Mami. Fuck me, please. I need it so bad, I need you so badly.” _

Brooke chuckles, placing a hand in between Vanessa’s legs.

“You’re so wet, darling. Do you need prep, or do you think you can take mommy’s cock like this? Hmm?”

“Please, just fuck me already!”

Vanessa’s outburst earns her another slap on the ass. Brooke tsks disapprovingly and moves her hand away from Vanessa’s heat.

“Don’t be greedy, baby. I don’t wanna hurt you. Now, answer my question, do you need me to prep you?”

Vanessa huffs defiantly but answers nonetheless, “no, mommy.”

Brooke rewards her by unstrapping the thing from her thigh and letting it spring up. After rolling a condom onto it and squirting some lube onto the head, she guides it to Vanessa’s pussy with a hand wrapped firmly around the base of it. She teases it up and down Vanessa’s slit, eliciting soft whimpers and pleas from the younger girl. 

“You ready, babydoll?”

“Yes, mama, please,” Vanessa breathes. With a steady hand on Vanessa’s hip and one hand guiding the dick, she teases the lubed up head of the toy at her slick entrance. She slowly pushes in, Vanessa gasping as the toy stretches her in the best way possible. Once she’s all the way in she listens to the sound of Vanessa’s breathing for cues.

“How’s that feel?” she asks, always looking out for her girl.

“ _ So fucking good. Fuck me, please.”  _

Brooke chuckles, Vanessa was always so eager. With a hand still placed on Vanessa’s hip for leverage Brooke bottoms out and thrusts back into her. She starts slow and deep, just barely brushing Vanessa’s spot. After a few ignored pleas from Vanessa, Brooke finally begins to pick up the pace. Her hips move quickly as she finds a rhythm. 

“That feel good, baby girl?”

“Fuck, you feel so good, Mami. Love how your cock stretches me out,” Vanessa pants, her breaths labored. Brooke picks up the pace again, fucking into her at a pace she didn’t even know she had in her. Vanessa whines and whimpers every time Brooke forcefully hits her sweet spot. White spots begin to blur her vision as she feels the familiar tightening in her lower belly. Brooke can tell she’s close by the way her body goes rigid underneath her fingertips. She gently tugs on Vanessa’s hair, the girl groaning beneath her.

“You need to come, baby?” Brooke asks, even though she  _ knows  _ the answer is yes.

“Yes,” she squeaks out, barely audible.

“I want you to beg for it.”

Vanessa stays silent for a moment, so Brooke slows down her thrusting, pushing into her slow and shallow. Vanessa whines in protest, attempting to push her hips back further onto the toy.

“Nuh-uh, baby girl. Remember mommy’s rule? You gotta use your words.”

The younger girl lets out a frustrated breath.

_ “Can I come, mommy, please? I need it so badly, please,” _ she begs. Brooke rewards her by speeding up again, thrusting into her hard and fast, Vanessa dripping down her strap.

“You’re takin’ mommy’s dick so well, princess. Go ahead and come for me, darling.”

Vanessa doesn’t need to be told twice. She comes hard, white spots blurring her vision. Brooke fucks her slower and more gentle as aftershocks course through her body. She pulls out when Vanessa’s head slumps forward onto her arms. Brooke pushes the harness down her legs and discards it in a bag Vanessa hadn’t even seen her carry over here. She pulls up her pants and then cleans up the inside of Vanessa’s thighs that got slick with wetness with a cloth from the same bag. Then, she pulls Vanessa’s panties back up and gathers the sleepy girl in her arms. While Brooke sits on the desk, Vanessa stands in between Brooke's legs. Brooke wraps her arms around her and rocks her back and forth, the smaller girl sighing into her embrace. 

“You’re so good for me, baby. Always such a good girl. Mommy loves you so much,” Brooke praises, pressing kisses onto Vanessa’s heated cheeks.

“I love you too,” Vanessa says into Brooke’s chest. They stay that way for a moment, savoring being wrapped up in each other. Brooke checks her watch and sighs.

“I got another class coming in a few minutes, babe.”

Vanessa sighs and nuzzles her head into Brooke’s neck.

“How about you go upstairs to my office and you can take a nap on the couch in there, and when I’m all done I’ll meet you downstairs and I’ll take you to a nice dinner. How does that sound?”

A small smile tugs on Vanessa’s lips as she nods and pulls away. With one last kiss, Vanessa turns to leave. She’s almost out the door when Brooke stops her with a hand on the small of her back and lips at her ear.

“If you’re good we can do this all over again tonight,” she whispers. Vanessa blushes and nods. 

She leaves and heads to Brooke’s office where she falls asleep on the plush couch dreaming of all things Brooke and what she has in store for tonight.

  
  



End file.
